<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the daily life of the charmings by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035725">the daily life of the charmings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX'>XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High, Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunts &amp; Uncles, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay, Gay Character, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Husbands, Lesbian Character, M/M, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Same-Sex Marriage, Trans Male Character, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wives, and i don't want to spoil anything too important, apple and darling love their daughters, but as the story goes on i'll tag as i go, daring and humphrey are perfect parents, dexter and his son don't get along, except apple and darling's daughters, high school sweethearts, king and queen charming love their grandchildren, other eah characters and couples will be included eventually, raven loves being a mother, same-sex parents, so i'll only include the most necessary tags, strictly an eah story with characters from other fandoms, there will be many different tags included in this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>multiple au's about the lives of daring, humphrey, dexter, raven, darling, and apple; where they navigate through the many challenges with being adults and parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Ashlynn Ella, C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Daring Charming/Humphrey Dumpty, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, King Charming/Queen Charming (Ever After High), Ramona Badwolf/Justine Dancer, Sparrow Hood/Duchess Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the daily life of the charmings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please enjoy! read the bottom for more details. thank you, and now on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daring woke up in the large bed that he and his husband both slept in, stretching his muscular arms and yawning loudly. With a quick glance around the bedroom, he saw that Humphrey was nowhere to be seen. That wasn't anything unusual. It was Monday, and if Daring had to guess correctly, his husband most likely had woken up their daughter already and was in the kitchen making breakfast. Rolling over to the left, he inhaled the pillows, getting in a deep breath of Humphrey's scent. Most mornings, his day was typically started with pulling his loving husband closer to his side and kissing the top of his head, but with Humphrey not available at the moment, this was the closet action similar to that.</p><p>Rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes, Daring blinked a few times before yawning once again. He pushed the comforter aside and headed to the bathroom. Once he took care of his morning business, he went to the sink and washed both of his hands and headed to the kitchen afterwards.</p><p>In their kitchen, just as Daring had expected was their daughter, Olivia, and Humphrey. This morning, however, was different from their other plain mornings. Normally, Olivia was at the kitchen table, sometimes with her head lazily down from being tired and not getting enough sleep the night before. Today, she was right next to her dad, assisting him in cooking breakfast. A smile appeared on Daring's face, and he felt warm inside. This was how life was supposed to feel. Happy and loving. Life was not always guaranteed to stay like this forever, but he would appreciate the moment while it lasted.</p><p>Walking behind Humphrey and Olivia, he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and kissed the back of his neck. Smiling, Humphrey turned around and returned the kiss to Daring's lips.</p><p>"Good morning," Humphrey smirked.</p><p>"Good morning, love." Daring turned his attention to their daughter, who was now watching her fathers with amusement, and she let out a low laugh before smiling at her daddy, revealing a pair of bright, white teeth.</p><p>"And, good morning to you, too, Olivia." He picked her up and placed a light kiss on the middle of her nose. Olivia let out another playful laugh, and Daring kissed her again, but this time on the side of her head before placing her back down.</p><p>Since his husband had came into the kitchen and kissed his neck, Humphrey's smile had yet to falter away. Watching the tender, loving interaction between Daring and Olivia not only made his smile shine more bright, it made the whiteness of his teeth glow, too. Moments like these would one day be a collection of sweet, nostalgic memories that would randomly appear in his mind, and though the thought made Humphrey emotional on the inside, on the outside, he practically glowed.</p><p>The happiness radiating in the Charming kitchen was overwhelming, but peaceful. The swift sound of toast popping out of the toaster alerted the whole family out of their moment. Daring, Humphrey, and Olivia turned around and focused their attention on the golden bread that was ready to be buttered.</p><p>"The toast is done," Olivia excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>Olivia grabbed both pieces of toast settled in the toaster and reached for the paper towel holder. Ripping off a single paper towel, Olivia placed the warm toast on top. Humphrey grabbed the container of butter and handed it to his daughter. </p><p>"Don't forget to butter the toast, Olivia. The quicker you spread it on, the faster it'll melt and the tastier it'll be."</p><p>Olivia nodded her head at her dad's reminding statement. "Oh, right! Sorry, Dad, I forgot."</p><p>Humphrey laughed and shook his head. "It's fine, sweetheart, it's no big deal. Also, don't forget to grab a knife. Remember, you still need to spread the butter on the toast."</p><p>Olivia, who had just seconds earlier taken the top off of the butter container, looked back at her dad. She made a slight groan in annoyance as she walked to the counter drawer where the cutlery was placed. First she'd forgotten about the butter and now she forgot about grabbing the cutlery that would help spread it on the toast. Opening up the drawer, Olivia picked up a single plastic knife. Because of how cautious Humphrey was when it came to his daughter's safety, he hadn't actually allowed her to use sharp knives. Instead, a more safer option in his mind was letting her use plastic knives. Daring wasn't as supportive with this as he personally thought that Olivia was more than old enough to use a sharpened knife, but he wasn't going to argue against his husband's opinion. There was no reason to, it hadn't been a topic that was worth arguing over. And, in all regards, Daring knew Humphrey was only keeping Olivia safe so she wouldn't accidentally cut herself.</p><p>Olivia dug the knife deep into the butter, making sure to get a good amount that would be enough for both slices. Picking up a slice, she slid the knife over the toast and placed it back down after she was finished spreading most of the butter on. Next to the now buttered toast was the other piece, and Olivia picked up the single slice of toast, swiping what butter residue was left on the knife. Not having enough to spread the slice completely, she collected more butter onto the knife like she had done once before and finished buttering the slice. While their daughter was busy doing her own thing in the kitchen, Daring and Humphrey were busy having a conversation.</p><p>"So, love, how long have you two been up?" Daring questioned.</p><p>Humphrey walked over to the cabinets and opened two of them, grabbing a small glass bowl and returning back to his husband and his previous spot next to the oven.</p><p>"Not long. I would say about ten minutes. Got Olivia up and came to the kitchen with her to start breakfast like I do every morning. Nothing new."</p><p>Daring understandably nodded and spoke again. "Well, what are we having for breakfast? Let me guess, eggs?"</p><p>There was a groan after his statement. Eating eggs for breakfast in their house was common. In fact, they'd eaten eggs most mornings. Scrambled eggs, boiled eggs, poached eggs, omlets, custom-made egg dishes, and eggs eaten with other meals. If Daring thought hard on it, he'd guess that Humphrey made them every single morning, but not keeping a direct count, that was only a precise estimate. Humphrey smirked at his husband. Daring knew him well.</p><p>"Haha, very funny. But no, we're not having eggs. I mean we are, but that's not all. Today we're having hash browns, waffles and pancakes with fruit, oatmeal with more fruit, and cheesy scrambled eggs with toast."</p><p>As Humphrey grabbed a egg from the opened egg carton, he gently tapped it against the side of the glass, and emptied the yoke inside of the bowl. He placed the broken shell pieces next to the bowl and repeated the process with a few more eggs, and once Humphrey was about to grab one more egg, he felt a warm breath on his neck. Daring purposely breathed hard on the right side of his ear, sending tingles that shot down his spine. Humphrey gasped when his husband pressed his body into his backside.</p><p>"You know, love, I hope you realize I wasn't a fan of waking up all by myself this morning." Humphrey turned his body around to face him.</p><p>Daring continued on. "Not only did I dislike waking on my own, I didn't receive a good morning kiss, either. How do you think that makes me feel?"</p><p>Humphrey wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and kissed him deeply, more intently than the kiss he gave when Daring first entered the kitchen. "You must be really forgetful this morning, Mr. Charming, because I remember very clearly giving you your morning kiss after you kissed my neck." </p><p>"I wouldn't consider myself forgetful. It might just be me being greedy and wanting more kisses."</p><p>Humphrey considered this and sarcastically rolled his head to the side in thought. "You might actually be right about that." Daring proceeded to give Humphrey a third kiss, one more heated than their previous kisses. They engaged in some slight tounge action, and Olivia pretended to make a grossed out face while she laughed at her fathers.</p><p>"Ugh, gross. Why are you kissing like that?" Daring pulled away from his husband's lips and looked down at his daughter. He wet his lips and spoke up.</p><p>"One day, princess, when you find someone you love, when you're me and your father's age, you'll be in your kitchen doing the exact same thing with them. Just wait and see."</p><p>Olivia seemed confused with this. "Daddy, I'm only ten."</p><p>Daring crouched down and stared into her bright green eyes, laughing out deeply.</p><p>"You might be ten today, Olivia, but before you know it, you'll be graduating elementary school, then you're going to be in high school turning sixteen and driving a car. Afterwards, you're going to be graduating, moving out and heading to college, and in due time you'll find the love of your life and will get married to them, just like me and you're father are now. And who knows, you might have children or you might not. That's going to be something you and your partner will have to discuss before you have one. And whether you have any or not, the two of you will happily go on having many happy years with each other and eventually, you'll grow old together while resciming over everything you got to experience in your lives."</p><p>Olivia was nowhere near confused now. She was lost. She had absolutely no idea what in the world her daddy was trying to explain to her. He was talking far too quickly, with too many details for her brain to process, so as Daring kept on speaking, she continued on listening without really paying much attention to any of the words he was saying. Daring, rambling on like he always did with every conversation he had with someone, had his head so high into his words that he didn't even realize his daughter had not been listening to him.</p><p>Humphrey inserted himself into his husband and daughter's odd discussion. "Woah, easy now, honey. Olivia might be ten, but she's not that old, so slow down, would you?"</p><p>Daring stood up and gazed at Humphrey. "l know it's hard to hear, love, but that's the truth and both of us know it, so there's no reason in denying it."</p><p>Humphrey's head shook from side to side as he placed the black frying pan used strictly for egg dishes on top of the bottom right stovetop burner. Lifting the glass bowl with the egg yokes, Humphrey tilted the liquidity contents into the buttery pan. "I'm not denying anything, Daring. All I was trying to say was that Olivia is still young and at the moment, that's all that currently matters. There's no reason to jump into the future. So let's just drop this and stay in the present."</p><p>Daring always managed to say the most idiotic and unnecessary things, but over the years Humphrey had learnt how to deal with it by the way he responded back to him, and hopefully what he'd just said would put the subject of Olivia's future to rest. As Humphrey was mixing the egg yokes around with a spatula, he turned to Olivia as his mind finally remembered what he'd planned on saying before Daring's big speech. "Hey sweetheart," Humphrey loudly spoke, grabbing his daughter's shoulder, who turned to make eye contact with her dad.</p><p>"Can you make the oatmeal? I completely forgot about it."</p><p>Olivia simply nodded. "Sure, Dad! I finished making all the toast for the eggs."</p><p>Humphrey opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of shredded sharp cheddar cheese, the family's favorite. Gazing behind him at the plate Olivia stacked all six slices of buttered toast on, he looked directly at her, sharing a smile with his daughter before reaching his hand into the plastic bag and throwing a handful of cheese in the pan with the sizzling eggs. "Thank you so much, sweetheart. I appreciate you for helping me this morning."</p><p>Olivia passed by her father on her way to the refrigerator to grab some milk, whipped cream, and the butter container settled right next to the bag of shredded cheese. In the pantry, the oatmeal was too high for her to reach, and Daring lended a helping hand to his daughter. "Here you go, princess," He handed Olivia the oatmeal container.</p><p>"Thank you, Daddy." After he swiftly nodded his head as a way of accepting her thanks, Olivia moved pass Daring and returned back to the same counter where she had prepared the toast.</p><p>"Hey, Dad? Are the hash browns done yet?" The eggs were done and Humphrey was serving three different portions on three plates. Olivia's words made him shout out and set the pan back down.</p><p>"I completely forgot about them, sweetheart." Putting on a pair of matching oven mitts as fast as he could, Humphrey turned the oven heat off, pulled open the oven and reached for the tray holding the hash browns. They were completely golden, matching the complexion of the toast. If given a couple more minutes, the hash browns would've been burnt without Olivia's remimder. Going back to to his uncompleted action before he had pulled out the almost burnt hash browns, Humphrey continued with plating the cheesy scrambled eggs with his spatula. Olivia, on the other hand, had gotten herself a big bowl that was small enough for the microwave. Removing the plastic top and setting it aside, she poured an amount that in her mind seemed enough for all three of them, and placed the lid back onto the oatmeal container after she added an equally fair amount of milk in the bowl. Olivia made sure to grab a spoon and mixed the dry oatmeal with the wet milk.</p><p>Humphrey went to the pantry for the box of powdery pancake mix aswell as the freezer for the frozen waffles box. Humphrey set down the paper boxes and grabbed the egg carton and shredded cheese bag, putting both dairy products back where they belonged. As he returned them to the refrigerator, the strawberry package caught his eye. Humphrey remembered how fruits were needed for the pancakes and waffles he was about to make. Also, not just for what he'd been preparing on making, but for the oatmeal Olivia had been cooking, too. Humphrey reached for the strawberries and blueberries for himself, and for Olivia, some orange and peach fruit cups.</p><p>Before his daughter heated the bowl, Humphrey gave her another reminder. "Mix in a few scoops of butter, Olivia, so the oatmeal doesn't stick afterwards.</p><p>"Right, right. Sorry, Dad, I keep forgetting about adding the butter." Humphrey reassured her it was not an issue, that he was only trying to remind her to do so.</p><p>Olivia put the microwaveable bowl into the microwave and set the time to one minute and thirty seconds. Humphrey presumed that having the waffles be cooked in the oven was not necessary and figured that it'd be more time efficient having them in the toaster instead. Washing the bowl he'd put the egg yokes in, Humphrey grabbed the pancake box and added in every single ingredient needed to make the perfect pancakes. The waffles were for himself and the pancakes were being made for his husband and daughter.</p><p>There was a disagreement between the three on which had been the better option. Pancakes or waffles. Humphrey was all for waffles, he didn't care much for pancakes. He never really liked them all that much. However, on the other side was Daring and Olivia, who were both in favor of pancakes. In Daring's opinion, waffles were nasty, and Olivia's opinion consisted of her not liking the lines that they had. Apparently, waffle lines looked weird. To defend his honor of personally enjoying waffles instead of pancakes, Humphrey told both Daring and Olivia what he thought of by criticizing both of their opinions. He claimed to Daring that pancakes were bland and had no flavor. To Olivia, he told her that there was nothing weird about waffle lines and left it at that. Seriously, though, Humphrey had no idea where Olivia got her opinion about the lines waffles had on them from. If he had to say so himself, the lines weren't weird, kids were, but that had only been what Humphrey thought when his daughter told him about her reasoning for disliking waffles.</p><p>Using a separate frying pan that's purpose was for anything other than eggs, Humphrey added in some of the pancake mixture, leaving the rest for the second pancake. Humphrey decided he'd serve the one in the pan right now to Daring because it was bigger, and in the mixture bowl, he'd guessed the other pancake would likely end up being smaller, which would be the most idealistic size for Olivia to eat.</p><p>The microwave loudly beeped and Humphrey watched as Olivia pulled the oatmeal out. She mixed the mushy oats with the spoon in her and had a little taste. <em>Too soft</em>, she thought. Olivia and Daring actually preferred the texture to be like that. However, Humphrey didn't. Respecting her dad's oatmeal preference, she put the oatmeal back inside the microwave and figured one more minute would be enough for the quick oats to fully cook.</p><p>The heat on the burner was high, and within a few more seconds, Humphrey flipped the pancake one more time and gently placed it on Daring's plate. Now all that was left was Olivia finishing up with the oatmeal, preparing one more pancake, Humphrey's waffles popping out of the toaster, and adding the fruit all the meals.</p><p>Olivia lazily shifted her arm on the counter and her teeth clung to one of fingernails before biting it off. That was a bad habit of hers, one that she had ever since starting kindergarten. Truth be told, it'd been alot more worse, actually. Not only did Olivia bite her fingernails, she bit off her toe nails as much as the ones on her fingers. Along with biting finger and toe nails, Olivia also chewed off the skin on her fingers and toes. Whenever either of her fathers caught her in the act, they pulled whichever finger or toe she was chewing away from her mouth. For years their daughter continued on with the skin chewing, and both Daring and Humphrey worried about how serious it might progress as she'd get older. Luckily, the chewing stopped. The biting, unfortunately, didn't falter away as easily, but then again, they weren't concerned with that aspect.</p><p>The microwave beeped for the second time, and the oatmeal was finally done. The texture this time was firm instead of soft. Popping the cap off on the milk carton, Olivia carefully poured the liquid, trying her best to steady the bowl and not pour too fast. Pouring milk without spilling any on the floor was not uncommon for Olivia, and because of that, Humphrey usually poured it for whatever purpose the milk was going to be used for.</p><p>A few more scoops of butter were scooped out to soften the firm oats, and Olivia precisely mixed both until the milk and butter was absorbed by the oatmeal. The same exact method was done with the whipped cream. Olivia looked around realizing she needed to put the oatmeal on something or else it couldn't be served. She hopped on the counter, opened the shelves, and reached for three small bowls herself.</p><p>Humphrey finished Olivia's pancake as he did with Daring's, concluding one last flip before sliding it onto a plate. Her daddy stared at her and shook his head in disagreement, questioning Olivia over her decision to jump on the counter. "Olivia, if you needed help with anything, you could've asked me. It's not like I'm doing busy doing, unlike you're father is."</p><p>Olivia, in response, shrugged, adding appropriate portions into each bowl, ripping open the plastic wrappers of the orange and peach fruit cups, and adding one of each into every individual bowl, along with scooping out three big extra dollops of cream for the top. Prior to Olivia adding in more whipped crram, there was already enough, but adding in more, there was now too much, and the extra Olivia decided put in overdid it. She was young, though. Olivia loved sugar, but most kids normally did.</p><p>"I'm all done, Dad!" She smiled as she looked down at her completed work.</p><p>Cooking alongside her dad wasn't a regular activity, so Olivia would definitely say she had fun helping Humphrey out. He leaned down and kissed his daughter in between the middle of her head. "Thanks, sweetheart. I appreciate how much you helped today. You've been such a good girl."</p><p>Olivia beamed at the compliment and rushed to the table, taking a seat besides Daring. While his husband and daughter prepared breakfast, Daring was sitting down watching them, not having much to say after speaking to Olivia about her future relationship.</p><p>Now that his daughter was done with the tub of whipped cream, Humphrey could use it himself. Getting a spoon, he decorated the pancakes and waffles until they werefully adorned with cream and the fruit. Daring's pancake had a lot more blueberries than strawberries at the top, but Humphrey did that on purpose. His husband loved blueberries. Olivia's pancake and Humphrey's waffles both had strawberries and blueberries, too, with a reasonable amount. Not too much, and not little. When the pancakes and waffles were completely decorated, Humphrey smiled and let out a sigh of relief. They could finally eat now.</p><p>Anything that had to do with food preparation wasn't Daring's strong suit, but he had no problem with helping Humphrey set the table. Besides, he figured it was the least he could do to help in some small way after doing nothing the whole entire time. In Humphrey's hand he carried both pancakes, which both differed in size. "Let me help with those, love." Daring offered a shy smile and accepted the plates from his husband.</p><p>Olivia took her oatmeal bowl from the counter and sat back in her chair. Setting the plates down where each person respectively sat, Daring snuck a glance into the oatmeal Olivia would be eating. He'd noticed how much whipped cream she added to hers. <em>Kids</em>, Daring thought to himself. Humphrey gave Olivia her plate and fork, not needing to give her a spoon, however, as she was already using the one she mixed the oatmeal with. Daring picked up both of their bowls that Olivia hadn't bothered to grab and positioned them in the correct spots. At the same time, Humphrey placed both plates down, too, repeating what his husband had done. Humphrey needed to do two more tasks before they could eat, or well, before he and Daring could start eating. Olivia already dug into her food. He looked at Daring before doing what needed to be done.</p><p>"Give me one second. I need to grab the cups, and some spoons and forks for both of us."</p><p>Daring nodded and stood. "You can go get the cups. I'll get our spoons and forks."</p><p>Without a second to waste, Humphrey pulled one glass cup for Olivia out of the cupboards, returning next for him and Daring's glasses. Glass was fragile and Humphrey wasn't fond of cleaning up broken shards of the sharp material. Pouring orange juice into every glass, Humphrey put away everything that was still left out from cooking today's morning meal.</p><p>Returning, he sat with his family, already seeing that Daring grabbed a spoon and fork for him, and for himself. After a wordy conversation and a delicious as always breakfast, Olivia was off to get herself ready for school while Humphrey cleaned the kitchen up and washed the dishes. Daring was in the shower, getting out of his pajamas and putting on a change of clothes for the day. In ten minutes, he would be leaving and driving his daughter to school.</p><p>Everyday, no matter how much madness there was in the morning, was special for all of them in some small way. For Olivia, the energetic start of the morning was just the beginning of a new adventure. For Humphrey, the peacefulness of the morning was the making of a nostalgic memory he'd someday wish he could redo over again. And for Daring, the contentment of getting the chance to start another day by spending time with his family, the two people who meant everything in this world to him. Two people who caused madness and happiness every morning, but most importantly, two people he couldn't imagine living his life without.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>olivia is not an oc (original character) created by me. she's actually a character from another fandom, a popular game known as subway surfers. the reason i went ahead and made her daring and humphrey's daughter is because i wanted to give them a child, but was not keen on making a oc, so this seemed like the right choice. and, with my headcanon, olivia's personality and looks perfectly fit the description of being their daughter. to clear up the names, she addresses daring as daddy and humphrey as dad. and yes, they're a married couple. i'm not sure how many au's i'll make. as i go on, more about olivia and daring and humphrey as a married couple will be further explained. i think i'll see the reaction of this first chapter and continue on soon. now that everything is thoroughly mentioned, thank you for reading! if you like this, kudos and if you want to, leave a review and tell me what you think, or if you have a certain headcanon involving these three you'd like to see, i wouldn't mind. have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>